Warrior Cats Character Challenge
by Mew Mew Boudica
Summary: Okay, on the Challenge Forum under Fadedstar/Misgiving Writer, there is a challenge where you get a plain-cat or a Mary-Sue, and you have to create a readable story out of it. Well, here's mine. Don't own Warriors.


**AN: Okay, this was done for a Character Challenge on the Warrior's Challenge Forum under Fadedstar/Misgiving Writer! So check it out, if you want... Read on!**

* * *

><p><p>

Brownfur sat in the clearing, sighing. He bent his head and licked his side.

His eyes strayed upward towards a dark gray she-cat: Rainfall. (**Forum members: I got that off the "Make a Warrior's name with just two letters". Created by Amber342.**)

He sighed again. _What could he do to make her love him? _They were about the same age, but he was an old, battle-scarred veteran traitor.

Brownfur sighed and sank into his memories.

_A young brown apprentice, his long tail trailing through the brambles, dashing to escape RiverClan territory. He went to ThunderClan and lived there for seven moons under Fallingstar._

_ The brown cat, older now, leaving ThunderClan, joins WindClan. He lives there for six moons, under Dapplestar._

_ After those six moons, he ran off, joining ShadowClan under Spiritstar for eight moons._

_ He returned to RiverClan, where he lives under Minnowstar._

He stared at Rainfall, remembering his other loves; Petalsong of ThunderClan, Breezefeather of WindClan, and Smokeshine of ShadowClan. All met with heartbreak and sadness.

His mind drifted into the past once more. He saw his brother, Shadekit; he was killed in a raid from ShadowClan.

His mother, Kestrelbloom; she was killed before his eyes by an eagle. His sister, Sagecloud; she was killed by a monster on the Thunder-path.

All he had left was his father; a rogue in Twoleg-place. Brownfur had never seen him, nor known his name.

Rainfall passed by him with a friendly, "Hello, Brownfur." Brownfur seized on the opportunity and said, "Will you go hunting with me?"

Rainfall stopped, and said, "Sure. Let's go."

They wandered out to the stream and sat down, pelts brushing slightly. Brownfur watched Rainfall out of the corner of his eye; she was graceful at her fishing, and completely unaware of his gaze.

"Hey, Rainfall..." he began, then hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I- I know I've moved around a lot, and had many loves. But I really like you, and I wondered whether-"

"Whether I like you back?" she purred, interrupting him.

"Well, yes." he said stoically.

"Yes, of course! How could I not?" she asked, as if it was unthinkable.

"Well, I meant, you know, _like _like." he mumbled, staring fixedly at his paws.

"And I meant..." she trailed off, as if expecting an answer.

Startled, his green eyes flicked up against his will. "R- really?" he squeaked.

Rainfall purred harder. "Of course, mousebrain!"

He held back an answer, busy as he was with catching a small fish.

"So, what now?" he asked after awhile, breaking the silence.

"Well, I- what's that?" she broke off, staring into the shadows at the base of the trees.

A well-muscled tom stepped out towards him. His eyes held an arrogant mock. "Aw, the old traitor has a mate!" he spat out sarcastically.

"_Stagfoot._" Rainfall said softly. "What do you want?"

"Only you, dear Rainfall." he crooned, pacing closer. "And I don't want that piece of fox-dung around to screw it up."

He leapt at Brownfur, who was standing at ease, not expecting an attack. He felt the other tom's claws go deep inside his flesh.

Rainfall screamed, "Brownfur!" but Stagfoot wasn't finished. He scored his claws across the brown tom's body over and over again.

Brownfur felt a heavenly presence descend over his body. He glanced up and saw his mother, Kestrelbloom, with Shadekit and Sagecloud standing beside her.

"What- Why are you here?" Brownfur asked.

"You're going to StarClan, dear son." Kestrelbloom said gently. Brownfur was shocked.

"No! Please, let me go back. I need to be back with Rainfall! Or at least kick that fox-heart Stagfoot's tail." he added thoughtfully.

Sagecloud chuckled, then her expression turned to one of sadness. "I'm afraid you cannot return." she said.

Brownfur hung his head, gazing back. Shadekit padded up to his older brother and tugged at his paws. "Come on." the tiny dark kit said. "Let's go home."

Brownfur took one last glance back, then followed his lost family to StarClan.

**AN: Sorry, Fadedstar, I had to kill him off. FORGIVE ME! Well, that turned out well, I guess. My sister is impatient, so fare thee well. **


End file.
